The invention relates to a flute mouthpiece.
Such mouthpieces are generally known, in particular in connection with recorders. In these flute mouthpieces the core customarily consists of cedar wood. After the recorder has been played for a long time the mouthpiece can swell through the moisture which emerges during playing from the mouth of the player of the flute, so that the dimensions of the core gap formed in the mouthpiece can change, which leads to a change of the quality of the sound and of the tone of the flute. This leads to the tone of the flute changing disadvantageously as the length of playing increases. A musician who practices frequently must thus have a number flutes in order to obtain a somewhat constant tone quality over the entire duration of practice by changing of the instruments.